The present invention relates to a folding chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding chair which is operated easily.
Referring to FIGS. 5 to 7, a folding chair 10 has a seat pad 70, a first leg 20, a second leg 30, and a folding device 40 which has a square seat 400, a bolt 50, and a nut 60. The first leg 20 and the second leg 30 are disposed on a bottom of the seat pad 70. The square seat 400 has a first slant oblong hole 401 for receiving the first leg 20, a second slant oblong hole 402 for receiving the second leg 30, and a through hole 403 for receiving the bolt 50. The nut 60 engages with the bolt 50. It is difficult to form a precise angle of the first slant oblong hole 401 and a precise angle of the second slant oblong hole 402 on the square seat 400.
An object of the present invention is to provide a folding chair which is operated easily.
Accordingly, a folding chair comprises a seat, a first leg disposed on a bottom of the seat, a second leg disposed on the bottom of the seat, a first rod connected to an upper end of the first leg and a lower end of the second leg, a second rod connected to a lower end of the first leg and an upper end of the second leg, and a folding device. The folding device has a first joint and a second joint coupling with the first joint. The first joint has a guide channel, a circular aperture, and a slant round hole for receiving the first rod. The second joint has a post inserted in the guide channel of the first joint, a hollow protruded block inserted in the circular aperture of the first joint, a round through aperture, and a slant circular hole for receiving the second rod. A bolt passes through the round through aperture of the second joint and the circular aperture of the first joint. A nut engages with the bolt.